Como Mamá
by Remushquai
Summary: Escenario. Endeavor tiene un hijo ilegitimo, el cual mantenía oculto de Fuyumi, su hija mayor. Sin embargo, no contaba con que ella no apoyaría su noción como siempre solía hacer. TW: Abuso infantil, abuso familiar, infanticidio, sexismo, ¿incesto?


Años de intentar mantener la familia unida, años de dar una oportunidad tras otra a tu abusivo padre, años de ser el reemplazo de una mujer que aquel hombre había llevado a la locura.

Todo ese esfuerzo acabó en la basura cuando supo la noticia. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no sabía cómo actuar. Su propio padre, que tanto juró cambiar, la había cagado de nuevo.

¡Ah! ¿Enji Todoroki tenía un hijo ilegítimo? Esa era la pregunta que se hacían los medios amarillistas, pero no tardó mucho tiempo en confirmar por el mismo héroe que esto era así. Cargaba entre sus brazos al niño de cabello rubio y unos brillantes ojos azules que resaltaban por completo.

Se arrodilló en el suelo, ¿por qué le traicionaba de esa manera? ¿Por qué no simplemente ocultaba todo y lo negaba como siempre ocurría? La idea de que nuevamente estaba dejándose llevar por su orgullo volvió. Se llenó de ira, pero más cuando éste confirmó que traería el niño a casa a vivir con él. Lucía tranquilo, pero el niño de tan sólo cuatro años plenamente confundido ante el desconocimiento de su padre.

— ¿¡Por qué ocultaste todo de mí!? — Exclamó la joven, completamente ida por la furia.

Insultos fueron de su parte, pero acabaron siendo callados por una bofetada por parte del héroe. Tal y como hacía con su madre.

Fuyumi cayó al suelo desprovista, sollozando. Suplicando que no traiga al niño al hogar, pero él quedó inmutable.

Los días pasaban, las críticas a Endeavor iban y venían en los medios. Él aún estaba casado con Rei Todoroki, quien se encontraba internada en una clínica psiquiátrica hace quince años, por más que hacía tiempo que estos no convivían ante la ley y la sociedad era inmoral. ¿Pero quién era más inmoral que el mismo Endeavor? Su hija mayor tenía bien presente esto.

Finalmente el niño llegó a casa. Era todo lo que su padre quería: Un hijo varón, con un kosei poderoso y con el que no cometería los mismos errores que cometió con Shouto. Además la madre del niño era justamente lo que buscaba en un amante, ahora podía reiniciar su vida por completo aunque esté en su vejez.

Ella era una maestra, acostumbrada al contacto con niños, pero por más que lo mirase con el mayor cariño del mundo, sólo le ganaba más odio. Su vida personal era diferente de la apariencia que mostraba.

Quería su padre para ella. Primero su madre, luego Shouto, ahora él. ¿Cuándo ocuparía un lugar?

Justo en el momento que pensó tener la oportunidad.

Los días pasaban, Fuyumi comenzaba a desesperarse. Aquel niño que veía como un peso muerto en su vida acababa por tomar la totalidad de ella. Tener que cargar con él, como lo hizo con sus hermanos menores, su padre sólo volvía a casa para descansar, traer a su amante para refregarle en la cara que ya no era bienvenida allí. Sin embargo, ahí estaba siendo nada más que una mera sirvienta.

¿Por qué aguantaba? Porque su padre aún le necesitaba. Le amaba con locura, siempre sumisa a él obedecía y ayudaba con completa mansedumbre que sólo una hija podría hacer.

Sin embargo, el niño se llevaba la peor parte. Si bien se sentía a gusto con sus padres, recibiendo ¿cariño y amor?; con su hermana mayor las cosas eran diferentes: Golpes, gritos, maltratos.

Cualquier intento de acusación era callado con amenazas a las cual acataba.

¡Pero todo iba a explotar! Indudablemente estaba desquiciándose más, llorando por cómo su padre pasaba tiempo con su hijo en vez de hacer las pequeñas cosas que solían compartir.

Sin embargo, el maltrato del preferido de Endeavor se dio a conocer, acabó con Fuyumi siendo echada de la residencia tirada por los cabellos. Esto llegó a provocar un gran temor hasta a los sirvientes, especialmente cuando vieron a la primogénita de los Todoroki detrás del portón cubierta de tierra y humillada nuevamente.

Este incidente le hizo recordar a aquella vez con su madre.

Él había hecho exactamente lo mismo.

El tiempo transcurría, el cumpleaños de Enji Todoroki se acercaba. Los medios aún seguían hablando de su vida, pero al ser el héroe número uno llamaba la atención por donde le viesen.

Fuyumi estaba allí, a pesar de no ser bienvenida. Ninguno de sus hermanos menores estaba presente, ¿por qué irían a ver semejante acto bochornoso?

A pesar de sus consejos, había concurrido con un enorme regalo. Esperando obtener su mirada llena de amor que alguna vez tuvo.

Sin embargo, su mirada se llenó de amargura al ver la escena. Su nueva pareja, el precioso niño y aquel hombre que tanto amaba, su padre. Era la foto perfecta, donde ella no tomaba lugar.

Aquél muchachito era simplemente hermoso, a pesar de sus cinco años. Con un traje elegante y bien arreglado, era una monada que destacaba entre todos. Le recordaba un poco a Shouto, especialmente por su expresión serena.

No cruzaron palabra alguna, y aunque buscara la mirada tampoco hallaba respuesta. Le había olvidado, tal como mamá. Pensó.

Algo se había roto. Algo irreparable.

Sin embargo, a lo lejos divisó el niño saliéndose del tumulto en dirección al baño. Por alguna razón, ella le siguió quedando nadie más que ellos dos.

El niño se puso azul al ver a su hermana detrás, ella le regaló una pequeña sonrisa y cerró la puerta del baño con el seguro.

— Tienes mucha suerte de tener un hogar lleno de amor. Me gustaría haber sido tú.

Lamentablemente yo no he corrido la misma suerte. ¿Podríamos cambiar de lugar? — La expresión de la mujer comenzaba deformarse más y más en cada paso que daba, hasta quedar frente a él.

El ángelito tembló de miedo, hasta el punto de hacerse encima. Enseguida gritó por su padre, pero esta le tapó la boca.

— Eres muy lindo. Me recuerdas a Shouto. — Dijo ella, luego de rodear el pequeño cuello con su mano libre.

Éste emitió un quejido al sentir la presión ejercida contra este. Sus mejillas comenzaban a tornar de color violáceo, mientras que sus preciosos ojos azules, en cambio, se tornaban rojos por la dificultad de respirar.

Baba era lo que brotaba de su boca en forma de espuma, producto de la nula contracción de sus bronquios. La visión se le volvía cada vez más nublada, incluso perdiendo aquel brillo lleno de vida que un infante debería tener.

Intentar toser era imposible, pues Fuyumi le había tapado su boca, negando cualquier forma de obtención de oxígeno. El cuerpo del chiquillo, desesperado intentaba escapar pero inútil, ella tenía mayor fuerza.

Estaba muriendo.

Endeavor golpeó la puerta, asustado al haber oído a su hijo gritar.

Al no recibir respuesta, comenzó a aplicar fuerza en ella, derribándola por completo, encontrando un escenario que le hizo trastrabillar sus huesos.

Aquel amado hijo suyo yacía sin vida entre los brazos de aquella mujer.

Del lugar salió un nauseabundo olor a muerte, pis y mierda. El cadáver de aquel futuro heredero ahora no era más que un pedazo de carne sin valor alguno.

— Fuyumi, ¿qué hiciste? — Susurró, él con una expresión que ella jamás pensó ver.

— Porque te amo. — Fueron sus últimas palabras, mientras los invitados se acercaban a ver la horrida escena.

Ella misma había dicho las mismas palabras que usó Rei tras haber lastimado a Shouto.

 **¡Hola! Aquí mi segunda historia. Espero que la hayas disfrutado tanto como a mí me encantó escribirla.**

 **Ciertamente amo a las yanderes, así que escribiré mucho de ellas. También debo darle crédito a un fanfic que leí hace un tiempo, que era de Endhawks. Básicamente iba de que Enji y Hawks tenían un bebé y Fuyumi despreciaba al niño a más no poder. No podía no meter mi idea inspirada, así que aquí estoy. (?)**

 **BTW, nunca aclaré quien era la pareja de Endeavor, así que si quieren pensar que es Hawks está bien, como lo está que seas tú, un oc o incluso All Might. (?)**

 **Sé que no soy muy buena escribiendo, pero estoy muy acostumbrada a rolear que a la hora de explayarme en fanfics y textos doy todo el asco.**

 **Por cierto, si les interesa que escriba la perspectiva de Enji, con gusto lo haré.**

¡ **Saludos!**


End file.
